


【擎蜂】他的光（擎天柱x大黄蜂）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 大黄蜂独立电影背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: [1] 开场送BBB走时，OP对BBB说了“我来为你争取点时间”（buy you some time ），后来男主对女主也说了这句话！所以四舍五入就是...（你懂得！）[2] 开场赛博坦大战时，OP问B127在哪，BBB来的时候说“来晚了点，有点堵车”





	【擎蜂】他的光（擎天柱x大黄蜂）

被扯出发声器的时候，B-127并没觉得疼。

 

 

不不，并不是说他不怕疼，也不是说他来得及关闭自己的痛觉神经回路。

 

 

只是，比起同伴的牺牲，故土的沦丧——这份痛楚，真算不上什么。

 

 

更何况，任务还在肩上，敌人还在眼前。

 

 

他不能放弃，更不允许自己在敌人身下露出无助和怯意。

 

 

——即使露出了，那也是装的。智慧总能弥补火力上的不足，不是吗？

 

 

B-127反手将导弹插进闪电的体内，变形出臂炮，在对方惊惧的怒吼中，结束了这场战斗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

现在，他开始感到疼痛了。

 

 

他蹒跚着向水边走去，每一步的前进，每一个齿轮的运转，都牵动起全身回路的痛楚，仿佛要将他由内而外地撕裂。核心系统的损坏带来剧烈的晕眩感，他的双腿逐渐变得沉重，对焦逐渐变得困难。

 

 

他还在前进吗？是的。

 

 

记忆扇区的损坏让他处理器中闪回出许多破碎的片段，他努力地想从中找寻出对当下情况有用的信息。

 

 

 

 

100米。 

 

 

「赛博坦已经沦陷了，我找到了一个隐蔽的星球...B-127，你的任务是...」

 

 

他是谁？B-127？是在叫我么？什么任务？

 

 

 

50米。

 

 

「B-127，你任务完成得非常出色。我代表博派，授予你这项荣誉...」

 

 

为我戴上勋章的，是谁...

 

 

 

20米。

 

 

「当你仰望星空的时候，请将其中一颗当做是我，B-127，我与你同在。」

 

 

金属的星球上，和我曾一起数过星光的身影...

 

 

 

10米。

 

 

「Till all are one...」

 

 

熟悉的话语，好像听过千次万次...

 

 

 

 

 

 

他一个踉跄跪了下来，倒在了水边。

 

 

“Robot in disuise......”他堪堪扫描下视野范围内的一个黄色载具。好了，安全了。

 

 

可...奇怪，这句话，好像在哪里听过。

 

 

是谁对自己说过呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 

锁死下线前，他的处理器中浮现出一双蓝色的光学镜。

 

 

摇曳着，闪烁着，像天上的星辰。

 

 

是谁呢。

 

 

他来不及想，便坠入了黑暗梦境。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

再一次上线的时候，他什么都想不起来。

 

 

他认识了一个少女，他们有着各自的困扰。

 

 

她为他装上了一个小广播，他也有了一个暂时的安栖之所。

 

 

少女为他取了Bumblebee这个名字。她待他很好，是真正关心他的朋友。

 

 

他依然没能想起一切。但这样的日子过得好像也还不错。

 

 

 

只是，在他的火种深处，他总是隐隐约约觉得，

 

有某些事情，在等着他去做，有某些使命，在等着他完成。

 

有某个人，在等着他重逢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

树林里他投影出那个高大的的身影的时候，他感到十分意外又茫然。

 

 

少女担忧地看着他，可是他什么都想不起来。

 

 

“如果不能......守住.......这里，我们的战斗......将会失败...”

 

 

我应该是认识他的。他想。

 

 

影影绰绰的片段闪回在他的处理器里，有个名字...呼之欲出的名字，在他舌尖徘徊。

 

 

那个名字，他曾叫过千遍万遍。

 

 

可就差一点，就一点...他几乎就要脱口而出（当然，即使能想起来，因为发声器坏了，他也不能），又瞬间消失了。

 

 

看出了他的沮丧，少女温言地安抚着他。

 

 

变回甲壳虫载具，他载着少女向归家的方向驶去。

 

 

不断有车擦身而过，而他总觉的，在很久很久以前，自己身侧，仿佛应该还有一辆车。

 

 

为什么会有这样的感觉呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

记忆系统恢复的时间总是奇特的恰到好处。

 

 

强电贯穿线路的瞬间，他开始想起来了。

 

 

他记起了如何去攻击，记起了如何去捍卫。

 

 

他记起了自己的任务和使命。

 

 

他记起了他的战友和宿敌。

 

 

他记起了那个人，和有关他的一切。

 

 

只是，如今已失去声音的他，还有机会去叫出那个名字吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“查莉，快走吧！我来为你争取时间。”少年说。[1]

 

 

“我来为你争取时间。”在陨落崩塌的赛博坦上，在四面围攻的狂派中，在漫天的炮火轰鸣下，他唯一听见的，就是那个人的这句话。

 

 

每一个词语，都落在他的火种上。

 

 

那时，在逃生舱远离地表的过程中，他的光镜始终追随着那个奋战的身影。

 

 

 

 

“Optimus...”

 

 

他在芯中默念着那个名字，血性顿起，挥拳便向反弹球狠狠一击！

 

 

 

“我对你的能力和潜力一向信心十足。”

 

 

而我必不会辜负你的信任。他奋力向空中的蓝色直升机掷出铰链！

 

 

 

“Optimus...Prime...任务...完成了...”

 

 

他向水底渐渐沉去。

 

 

 

 

深水中，他的光镜捕捉到了少女向他奋力游来的身影。

 

 

还不能...就这样放弃...

 

 

还没有...看到那双眼睛...

 

 

还有某个人，在等着他重逢。

 

 

 

 

 

浮出水面的那一刻，他看到了头顶的星空。

 

 

“我知道，你一直都在。”他在芯里默念。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

别了。查莉。别了。他在芯里说。

 

 

朋友，我永远不会忘记你，不会忘记你为我，乃至为地球、为赛博坦，为和平与自由所做出的一切。

 

 

 

 

后视镜里，少女的身影渐渐远去了，他加足马力，驶上大桥，赶上了那辆重卡。

 

 

车流中，红蓝色的重卡和明黄色的跑车始终并肩而行。

 

 

没有人会奇怪，为什么卡车会和跑车并驾齐驱。

 

 

就好像，本该就如此一样。

 

 

就好像，数百万年以来，在那颗金属星球上一样。

 

 

在我身侧的，一直，都是你啊。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

密林中，博派领袖简短地向小战士讲述了在他离开后所发生的事。Bumblebee也汇报了自己来到地球后的任务进展情况。

 

 

“你做的很好，”领袖将手放在他的肩头，“我来迟了。”那双蓝色光镜的目光，正落在他发声器的地方。

 

 

他回望着擎天柱的光镜，逝去的同伴，未尽的战火，陨落的故土，在他处理器中一帧帧地闪过。

 

 

年轻的战士将手覆在领袖的手背上，歪着头眨眨光镜，调动起了小广播。

 

 

“...大哥...这没什么...”

 

 

“...你只是...有点堵车...”[2]

 

 

“...不是吗？”

 

 

领袖深深地凝望着他的战士。他比任何人都清楚，在这个热忱的小战士看似活跃的外在下，那不输于任何战士的勇气，成熟、与可靠。战争的火焰给他的装甲和内芯都留下了痕迹，但——每当他展颜一笑时，那些沉重的过往，就仿佛都一扫而空了。

 

 

良久，高大的赛博坦人俯下身来，给了小战士一个温柔却又有力的拥抱。

 

 

那一向严肃的声音也染上了一丝轻快的笑意。

 

 

“是。”

 

 

 

 

 

领袖坚实的手臂环上他的时候，Bumblebee忍不住闭上了光镜。

 

 

一时间仿佛万籁俱寂，只能听到头顶那熟悉的、深长的置换声，和他自己空放着的电台的沙沙电流声。

 

 

“Optimus... I'd lay down my life for you.”他默默地在芯里说。

 

 

我为你而战。

 

 

 

 

而年轻的战士所不知道的是，在千千万万个宇宙中，他都会为了那个名字而战。

 

 

他还会遇到各种各样的伙伴，发生形形色色的故事。

 

 

而只有那个名字，是他自始至终不变的信仰。是他火种深处燃烧的渴望。是他披荆斩棘前行的力量。

 

 

那个名字，是刻在他火种上的一道光。

 

 

 

 

高大的领袖和年轻的战士变形为载具，从密林深处驶出，很快就融入了车流中。

 

他们的战争，还远没有结束。

 

他们的故事，还远没有完结。

 

 

 

还有那么多胜利，要去争取。

 

还有那么多牺牲，要去面临。

 

 

 

未来等待着他们的究竟是什么？

 

 

那都不重要。

 

 

重要的是，浩瀚的星河中，漫长的光年里，他们不再是孑然一身。

 

 

重要的是，未来路上，他们拥有彼此。

 

 

重要的是，此时此刻，他们比肩前行。

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 开场送BBB走时，OP对BBB说了“我来为你争取点时间”（buy you some time ），后来男主对女主也说了这句话！所以四舍五入就是...（你懂得！）
> 
> [2] 开场赛博坦大战时，OP问B127在哪，BBB来的时候说“来晚了点，有点堵车”


End file.
